Awakening Memories
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Petit jet sur deux persos de DC qui ont leur importance : sans eux, le manga n'existerait pas ! Ben oui, c'est logique...


**Awakening memories...**

La chaleur l'étouffait. D'un geste inconscient, alors que ses rêves allaient s'achever, elle repoussa ses draps, laissant le souffle frais du vent filtrant par la fenêtre entr'ouverte raffraichir ses bras nus. Dehors, des moineaux piaillaient, perchés sur la rambarde du balcon. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.  
Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Et s'étira, cherchant de la main son mari, dormant à ses côtés. Elle tatonna quelques secondes avant de réaliser que la place près d'elle était vide. L'oreiller était encore creux et les draps tièdes de sa présence. Elle soupira.  
Il n'était pas au programme que son mari s'absente ce jour-là. Elle comprenait parfaitement que son métier l'obligeait parfois à l'éloignait d'elle, mais elle aurait tellement souhaité passer une journée entière en sa compagnie. Tranquillement. Comme deux amoureux, dans les premiers jours d'un amour fragile et qu'on vit avec passion pour ne pas en perdre un instant. Elle y avait droit, après tout.  
Elle se leva, passa une robe de chambre satinée, couleur perle, qu'elle attacha à sa taille par une fine ceinture assortie. Puis, enfilant ses chaussons du même ton, elle pénétra dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller. L'image que lui renvoya le miroir, au dessus du lavabo en faïence, était celle d'une femme encore jeune malgré son âge. La fatigue ne semblait pas avoir de prises sur elle. Elle se rafraîchit par une courte toilette, et passa ensuite dans la cuisine. Elle fit chauffer de l'eau pour son thé, et attendant que la bouilloire se mette à siffler, elle s'accouda au bord de la table, laissant son esprit vagabonder.  
Son mari ne l'avait pas prévenue de son départ. Elle s'en inquiéta un peu, car il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de la quitter aussi tôt sans mot dire. Parfois, il glissait un petit mot pour s'excuser sous une tasse retournée sur la table où elle attendait à l'instant l'eau frémissante. Mais ça n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.  
Ayant prévu de passer la journée avec lui, elle décida de changer de plan. Elle chercha donc comment combler cette journée qui s'annonçait. Elle opta pour rendre visite à des amies qu'elle n'avait pas revues depuis le mois dernier. Puis elle lista les tâches ménagères qu'il lui restait à accomplir. Son planning s'acheva sur le sifflement de la bouilloire. Elle prépara sa tasse de thé, se demanda ce qu'elle allait porter pour la journée.  
"Pourquoi suis-je aussi superficielle ?"  
Elle s'étonna de son monologue passé pendant son séjour à la cuisine. Elle comprit que le départ subit de son mari l'avait légèrement bouleversée. Elle voulait ne plus y penser, mais finalement, elle se trouva bête à chercher à oublier. Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui explique.  
Elle repensa à son mariage, édifiant.Il lui avait avoué si soudainement ses sentiments, au retour d'un très long voyage en Europe et à travers le pays, pendant lequel il avait donné très peu de ses nouvelles... Et avait décidé des noces sur un coup de tête. Elle l'avait suivi, car elle-même mourait à petit feu de son amour silencieux.  
"A l'époque, on avait cru à un coup de pub, une histoire sans lendemain..."  
Mais les médias en avaient voulu autrement. Ils durent quitter le Japon afin d'enrayer les polémiques et la machine médiatique. Surtout qu'elle tomba enceinte rapidement. Cela paru calmer la presse. Mais leur nouveau pays d'accueil prirent la nouvelle d'une telle manière, qu'ils quittèrent la ville en secret, semant les plus curieux, et se cachèrent là où l'on ne les attendait pas : ils retournèrent au Japon sous couvert de l'anonymat, aidé par un ami du couple. L'enfant fut ainsi protégé. Mais qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un couple étranger, bien que célèbre, tout de même, put faire autant de médiatisation ? Aujourd'hui, le public le reconnaissait toujours, mais l'ardeur des premiers temps s'était estompé. Ainsi, elle avait pu préserver son enfant, et vivre heureuse avec son mari. Et aujourd'hui, elle était retournée dans ce lointain pays d'asile qu'elle avait quitté, car elle y avait gardé quelques rares amitiés, de celles dont on ne se sépare jamais. Une seule amie était restée au Japon, mais elle savait qu'elle s'en rapprochait de jour en jour par un moyen qu'elle appréciait au plus haut rang. Et les feux de la rampe ne l'impressionnaient plus.  
Quittant la cuisine, sa tasse à la main, elle passa devant le bureau de son mari. L'odeur de tabac froid l'entoura et elle décida d'y pénéter. Quelques feuillets étaient dispersés sur le bureau qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, certains noircis par une fine écriture, d'autres comportant des schémas qui n'avaient aucune expliquation pour la jeune femme. La pièce en elle-même était grande ; il y avait un minibar à l'américaine, avec du scotch, du whisky et du bourbon dans des flasques de verre. Quelques mètres plus loin, deux fauteuils et un canapé de cuir se faisaient face, un tableau sombre accroché au dessus du divan. Quelques commodes et étagères, éparses le long des murs, complétaient la pièce qui donnait dans des tons de bois de hêtre et de cuir marron. Derrière le bureau, de larges rideaux ocres cachaient une grande porte-fenêtre, donnant sur un balcon.  
Elle se dirigea vers le bureau, et s'assied dans le grand fauteuil. Caressant les accoudoirs, elle se sentit immensément... petite. Toute la pièce lui rappelait son mari et lui faisait cruellement ressentir son absence.  
Elle but son thé à petite gorgées, se remémorant le passé.  
Autrefois gaie, le temps avait rendu la pièce morne et vide. Plus personne ne venait visiter son mari et égayer la pièce de discussions animées. Les rares personnes qui y entraient à présent en ressortaient silencieuses et laissaient la pièce grise et étoufante de fumée de cigarettes. Elle avisa de son siège le cendrier posé sur la table basse, d'où dépassaient quelques mégots prouvant qu'un de ces rares visiteurs étaient passé la veille au tard.  
Elle comprit que ce visiteur tardif avait étét la cause du départ matinal de son époux. Elle tenta de se remémorer l'homme, qu'elle avait fugitivement entr'aperçu. Il était âgé, la soixantaine, les cheveux blonds un peu platiné sous l'effet de l'âge ; il était de grande taille et de forte carrure malgré tout, et parraissait en forme. Il portait un costume sombre et des lunettes noires.  
Cet homme ne lui disait rien. Elle ne se souvint pas l'avoir déjà rencontré. Mais il semblait avoir des liens avec son mari. Quand l'inconnu passa le seuil d'entrée, il fut accueilli par une forte embrassade. Respectueuse envers l'homme, mais qui trahissait une amitié de longue date. Elle s'étonna que son mari ne lui ait jamais parlé d'un tel homme. Apparemment, les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas revu depuis longtemps. Et après avoir saisi le regard sombre de son vieil ami, son mari l'avait entrainé dans son bureau, refermant la porte derrière lui.  
Elle se demandait qui était cet homme et ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour entrainer son mari aussi tôt dehors sans qu'il ne lui en parle.  
Le téléphone coupa court à toute tergiversion.  
Elle attrapa le combiné posé sur le bureau, et décrocha. A l'autre bout de la ligne, elle reconnut son mari.  
- Chérie, c'est moi.  
- Où es-tu ? Je me fais un sang d'encre, exagéra-t-elle.  
- Ne t'affoles pas. Prépare ton sac de voyage et prend moi aussi quelques affaires.  
Son ton trahissait une certaine inquiétude.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
- C'est trop long à expliquer, mais il semblerait que notre fils ait besoin de nous...  
Elle raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard, pensive. Puis se laissa aller à un petit sourire.  
Ses amies attendront le mois prochain.  
Yusakû et Yukiko Kudo étaient de retour au pays...!

Kessy

le 21 Septembre 2004

_Voilà ! Cette fic est un petit cross-fic... Il fait référence à l'arrivée des parents de Shinichi dans ma fic : "Les Larmes de Conan". Si vous avez réussi à découvrir l'identité du mystérieux visiteur, et si vous savez qui est l'amie du Japon et le lien qui les retienne : répondez sur mon mail : kessyjonesvoila.fr_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Vos avis sur la même adresse, svp ! _

_bye !_


End file.
